


A Perfect Pair

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate skins, F/F, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, blowing off steam, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Jo'Hanna of Frostwolf Clan has been her loyal guardian all through the battle, and the way she moves in that leather armour just drives Grimina Doomhammer wild.





	A Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue off my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.
> 
> Orc ladies are hot.

They were the perfect team: the massive Iron Demolisher tank dealing out damage equal to its size, and the Warsong Commander, her guardian.

Enemies nowhere in sight, Grimina Doomhammer set the tank to auto fire upon the last tower that remained on the enemy’s side of the battlefield. Soon the Raven Lord will have control of all of the towers on the battlefield, and begin pelting the Grave Keeper with bolts of dark magic, slowly draining the energy that kept the former Realm lord anchored to the battleground.

Grimina popped open the hatch on top of her tank and clambered out, leaning at the waist to allow some fresh air to pass into the sweltering war machine. It also had the bonus of allowing her to more cleary see the strong woman in front of her.

Jo’Hanna of Frostwolf Clan, muscles rippled beneath her tight leather armour as she swung her mace, smashing in the minion that cowered below her shadow. She yelled, the loud noise passed the large tusks, and a fiery ring appearing around her and shrinking, drawing minions towards her. The burning rage that surrounded her catching them all on fire.

In a word, she was hot. Grimina began to drool as she watched that tight butt swing in opposition to that heavy shield.

She was so distracted she barely heard the other yell, coming from the far side of the battlefield.

“You are not prepared!” The voice yelled.

“Huh?” Grimina idly glanced up in the direction of the voice, only to see a horned, half naked man with green skin come flying towards her. She ducked back inside the war machine just in time to avoid losing her head.

The man crashed into her tank, seriously dinting the armour and shuddering the entire vehicle, momentarily stunning her. Blows began to impact upon the metal walls around her, a slash is opened in the side.

But what she saw from through the hole made her smile, after she winced at the bright light.

Her protector had saved her once again. The warrior had seen the man incoming and skilfully deflected what little sun there was using her shield into the area around Grimina and her attacker, stunning him.

“Hah, nice one!” Grimina yelled from inside the tank, she grabbed a firearm from beside her and poked it through the gash in the metal.

The blast pushed her attacker back. Quick as a whip, she turned back to the turret controls of her tank and levelled the barrel at the horned man.

The heavy rounds pelted him, missile after missile, until he was nothing but a husk of magic infused flesh lying dead on the ground.

She saw Jo’Hanna smirk at the man’s demise. Grimina turned the turret back to the last tower, and then popped back out of her hatch to stare at the Warsong commander some more.

The tower fell soon after.

The booming laugh of the Raven Lord filled the battlefield as he began his final assault upon the Grave Keeper. Grimina clambered out of the tank and sat on the edge of the turret, they had this in the bag.

“Hey, Hot stuff.” She yelled down to Jo’Hanna. The Frostwolf turned to see the Doomhammer patting the space beside her. She smiled and scaled the exterior plating to sit next to the siege master. “Thanks for the quick save.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you got him mostly by yourself.” Jo’Hanna grunted, smirking. Grimina decided to play along.

“Yeah, you’re right, I coulda taken him by myself.” She said in an overly confident tone that no one could recognise as genuine. “I don’t know why I even keep you around.”

“Ha!” The Frostwolf let out a bark of laughter. “Because you’re a randy little bitch who needs a strong woman’s arse in your face every five seconds to focus on anything.”

“Well, there is that.” Grimina said, and playfully punched Jo’Hanna’s arm. Jo’Hanna punched her right back, a kind of playful anger in her eyes. Grimina was about to punch again, when the larger orc grabbed a hold of her hair from behind. Grimina melted in her arms.

“Hey… no fair.” She slurred. “You know I like having my hair pulled.”

“Spending all day in that oven, must have gotten you hot.” Jo’Hanna said, weaving her fingers further into Grimina’s hair. She moaned and her horned cap was knocked loose, it fell into the hatch of her tank.

“Yeah.” Grimina said. Jo’Hanna smirked and used the hair clasped in her hand to turn her head. Their lips met, green skin pressed against green skin, and if Grimina wasn’t drooling from her other lips before, she definitely was now.

Grimina stuck her tongue between the lips of the other orc, growling softly. Jo’Hanna broke the kiss momentarily.

“Aggressive today, are we?” Jo’Hanna asked, untangling her fingers from Gimina’s hair

“You know how much I love it, you teasing me with your moves out there.” Grimina said. She pushed the hatch behind them closed, then pressed Jo’Hanna down on top of it.

“I’d better not do that anymore.” Jo’Hanna chuckled sarcastically.

“Don’t you dare.” Grimina swung her leg over the other orc’s hips so she was straddling her waist. She leaned down and pressed their lips back together, their tongues took turns poking back and forth between them, tasting the sweat that had dripped into each of their mouths, and feeling them slide past hard tusks.

They moaned into the kiss at the same time, and Jo’Hanna broke it again. Not to make some snide comment, but to venture down to the siege master’s neck.

Grimina’s eyes rolled backwards and she moaned again. The light suction of the kisses, and the hard tusks against her muscles got to her more than the hair pull had.

“Jo, fuck that’s good.” She said, sliding her arms under the neck of the other orc, trying to press her harder to the tender flesh of her own.

“Doomhammer? Are you up here?” Yelled a voice from out of the wiry trees around them.

Grimina began reaching for the base of her tunic, pulling it up, stopping momentarily to wait for Jo’Hanna to pause in her sucking of her neck. She threw the tunic aside, and saw it hang on the end of the tank turret.

“Damn, I love your perky little tits.” Jo’Hanna smiled, looking at the bar chested woman above her.

“Doomhammer?” The Alien walked out of the forest to the south. Insectoid legs with a thick webbing of membrane between them, a great crest upon her head. She saw what was happening and blinked, or as much as a Zerg queen could blink. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like, we’re fucking.” Jo’Hanna growled from beneath Grimina, before locking her lips around one of the tender nipples dangling in front of her.

“Orcs.” The Zerg Queen sighed, resigned to never understand the strange phenomena.


End file.
